


Interlude - Knotting

by IrenkaFeralKitty



Series: All Hands On [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Face-Fucking, Knotting, M/M, Multi, My take on omegaverse, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Porn with Feelings, Service Top, at the end, omegas with vaginas, omegaverse delta, omegaverse gamma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 13:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrenkaFeralKitty/pseuds/IrenkaFeralKitty
Summary: Sexy encounters in the "All Hands On" series - Wedge takes Hobbie's knot.





	Interlude - Knotting

Wedge let out a small garbled sound of frustration as Tycho’s cock slipped out of his mouth. The harder Hobbie fucked him, the harder it was getting to keep sucking. The sheets beneath his hands and knees seemed scratchy to his overstimulated flesh and he found himself whining as he strained his head, mouth open as he sought out Tycho’s cock.

Tycho laughed softly. He had far too much control. Wedge felt like he was shaking apart at the joints. Hobbie’s cock felt big, so very big. The long shaft plowed in and out of his ass at a steady pace, driving deep each time and forcing him to experience every glorious centimeter. The knot at the base of Hobbie’s cock was starting to swell as it bumped up against his rim.

A hand seized his chin and suddenly Tycho was sliding his cock back into Wedge’s mouth.

The hard cock slid inexorably down his throat. Tycho held Wedge’s head as he drove himself in all the way to the root, holding him in place for several long moments. Just as black spots were starting to dot Wedge’s vision, Tycho pulled out.

Wedge gasped as air rushed back into his lungs, then let out a loud cry as Hobbie thrust into him again and again and again. Moments later, Tycho’s cock was back, thrusting all the way in before pulling back out again.

Seeing Wedge’s mouth and throat used as a fucktoy made Hobbie shudder behind him and his thrusts came harder and faster. A low rumble escaped his throat, drowning out Wes’s husky whispering voice.

Then, just as Wedge was deepthroating Tycho’s cock, Hobbie’s cock vanished. Wedge cried out around Tycho’s cock, suddenly feeling so very empty. Above him, Tycho groaned at the vibrations and took firm hold of Wedge’s hair and started to fuck his mouth with rapid thrusts.

Fingers suddenly traced around his hole, too thick to be Hobbie’s, then dipped inside, adding more lube to his stretched out ass.

“Look how desperate he is,” Wedge heard Wes murmur. “His hole’s clenching around my fingers. He wants your knot so bad.”

Wedge moaned. He did want Hobbie’s knot. He wanted that big knot buried in his ass and swelling until he almost thought he’d break.

“Fuck,” Hobbie said, almost sobbing.

“Fuck him, Hobbie, fuck him hard and knot his ass for me. I want to see him straining to take your knot and his stomach bulge as you fill him with your come. He’s so desperate he can’t even suck Tycho’s cock. Tycho’s having to fuck his mouth to get off. I want to see you get off, Hobbie.”

Wes was filthy, completely filthy. And knew precisely how to wind Hobbie up so he would give Wedge precisely what he wanted.

Hobbie’s cock bumped into his ass, then slid down his crack. Wedge felt his hole clench in anticipation.

Before Hobbie could breach him, Tycho pulled his cock free and wrapped his hand around himself, jerking himself with fast strokes. Lips still tingling and his throat sore, Wedge barely had time to blink before Tycho was coming on his face, the hot jets of cum rolling down his face, into his mouth, and onto the bed below them.

The sight of Tycho’s orgasm did the trick. Hobbie’s lined himself up and thrust into Wedge, the extra lube Wes had applied to Wedge’s hole and Hobbie’s cock making the hard shaft glide effortlessly inside.

Hobbie’s pace was merciless as he hammered away. The knot was swelling now and suddenly it was forced inside him, driving inside him before pulling out, catching slightly on the rim of Wedge’s hole.

The sudden extra pressure made Wedge cry out. His arms finally gave way and his upper body collapsed onto the bed just in time for another thrust. The new angle drove Hobbie’s cock even deeper than before and the knot rubbed against Wedge’s prostate as it slid in and out of his passage.

And the knot just kept getting bigger and bigger. Wedge sobbed as the pressure increased. Fire raced up his spine as Hobbie’s movements became more frenzied. He pulled out, the knot straining against his hole before Hobbie pulled it free. Then he thrust again, so hard and deep Wedge almost felt like he’d been punched.

 _It hurt, oh, it hurt so much and it was perfect and good_ _and felt so amazing-_

Tycho leaned against his side, giving Wedge something to focus on as he shook around Hobbie’s thrusts.

“Almost there, love,” Tycho whispered. A finger ran down his cheek, scooping up some of the come lingering on his face.

Wedge watched helplessly, head pressed sideways against the bed, as Tycho stuck his finger in his mouth, his blue eyes almost black with arousal.

“Hobbie’s going to come soon and he’ll tie off in your ass,” Tycho continued once he’d licked his finger clean. “You’ll be locked together with his knot pressed right up against your prostate. He’s fucking you with his knot and soon he’ll make you come so hard you just might pass out.

“So be a good little Beta and keep presenting like an omega in heat so you can get your reward.”

Wedge did his best to shore up his legs. It was so much, too much, Hobbie was fucking him so hard he wanted to collapse but he had to keep his ass up so Hobbie would keep fucking him.

Distantly, Wedge heard Wes murmuring something. He couldn’t make out the words, not with blood roaring in his ears.

Whatever it was, it did the trick. Hobbie slammed into Wedge and stayed, hips jerking as he tried to drive even deeper inside him.The knot was swollen and big, too big, it was too much, he couldn’t take more-

Wedge’s orgasm slammed into him, impossible pleasuring short-circuiting his brain-

…

When he came to, Wedge found himself lying on his side with Hobbie still tied off inside him. Pressure was still building inside him as Hobbie continued to come, the knot preventing anything from leaking out of him.

He was tingling, lips, hands, chest, legs. The world floated around him and Wedge ran a hand down his stomach, feeling dazed. Sure enough, his stomach was slightly distended from the combined presence of Hobbie’s cock and and come.

Tycho appeared, crawling onto the bed so he could lie down next to Wedge. “Hello, sweetheart, how are you feeling?”

“I- good- so much-”

A smile appeared on Tycho’s face, offering reassurance Wedge hadn’t realized his malfunctioning brain needed. He could feel everything. The threads in the sheet, the puff of air as Hobbie panted into his neck, and the pleasure-pain of the knot stretching out his ass. An arm was wrapped around his waist and his back was so very, very warm.

Tycho produced a damp cloth and carefully began to wipe Wedge’s face clean, careful not to rub too hard with the rough fabric. When he was done, he pulled a sheet up over him, then laid down close, cuddling up to his side.

Wedge let his head rest against Tycho’s shoulder, feeling safe and reassured by the other man’s presence. As his brain slowly began to come back online, he picked up the sound of Wes’s voice behind him, offering Hobbie praise and comfort for doing so well. Almost without thinking of it, Wedge fitted his hand against Hobbie’s, twining their fingers together.

They laid quietly together, absently listening to Wes continue to speak until Hobbie’s knot finally began to deflate. When he finally pulled free, Tycho was there with the cloth again, cleaning up the remaining mess.

Though he still felt clumsy, Wedge managed to roll over to face Hobbie. The tall gamma was flat on his back, head pillowed in Wes’s lap. Wes was humming now as he ran his fingers through the thin strands of Hobbie’s hair.

“Hey,” Wedge managed to croak out. His throat felt sore and abused. He’d be sounding scratchy for the remainder of their leave.

Hobbie looked at him, suddenly seeming shy. “Are you okay? Was that… okay?” he asked anxiously.

“‘S’was perfect,” Wedge replied with a smile. “C’n I cuddle up?”

Blinking, Hobbie took a moment to consider. He didn’t look as rattled as he did sometimes, so it wasn’t too surprising when he nodded. With Tycho’s help, Wedge shifted over to him and settled contently against Hobbie’s side. Just being back in contact with him was wonderful.

“Feeling better?” Tycho asked looking at them both. When he had an affirmative response from them both, he turned his attention to Wes and cocked an eyebrow.

Wes grinned, then suddenly vaulted over them both. “This won’t take long,” he said, suddenly breathless.

Tycho grappled Wes onto the bed and quickly mounted him.

“Deltas are ridiculous,” Hobbie muttered as the other two began move together.

“It’s good for Wes, though,” Wedge replied. “He’s probably soaking.”

“Hmm.”

The others didn’t last long. It only took Tycho a few hard thrusts before he was coming, spilling deep inside their omega packmate. Wes yowled at the hard thrust that signalled Tycho’s orgasm, his own body shuddering with his release. They looked good together.

“Sorry,” Tycho panted as he pulled out. “Still need more?” At Wes’s hopeful look, Tycho grinned and bent over the side of the bed, awkwardly balancing himself with an outstretched leg. A few moments later, he returned with a toy, which is quickly slid into Wes.The omega moaned and began to rock his hips again.

“Gonna take a while,” Hobbie muttered. He sounded sleepy.

“Most likely.”

Leaving the others to the continuing pursuit of orgasms, Wedge settled better against Hobbie’s shoulder. “Thank you,” Wedge said softly. “That was wonderful.”

“‘M glad. Glad it was what you wanted.” A small, satisfied smile crossed Hobbie’s face.

“It was.” Wedge paused as Wes gasped his way to orgasm. If he kept that up, it wouldn’t be long before Tycho got it up again. Delta refractory rates were almost intimidating at times. “We should grab some sleep,” he said to Hobbie. “Like you said, Wes and Tycho are going to be at it for a while.”

“We put on a good show,” Hobbie agreed, his small smile transforming into a smirk.

They rearranged themselves so they could keep an eye on Wes and Tycho’s enthusiastic coupling, but soon drifted off to sleep.

They had all the time they could want.


End file.
